pixelpeoplefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart
If a Residential building has two or more Clones inside it, you will get a random chance to activate the heart mode on it. After you fill the heart meter at the top of the screen (11 hearts before bonuses), you'll receive a surprise! Red hearts will randomly appear above residential lots during gameplay. The appearance of a heart is accompanied by a romantic melody when the sound is turned on. Also, the gray, or unactivated, hearts in the bar at the top of the screen will flash when a heart appears. Tapping on the heart bar when it is flashing will cause the view to shift to whichever residential lot a heart is above. Only one heart appears at a time. The number of hearts required can be reduced permanently through purchases at the Research Lab. Before the 1.3 update the Hearts bar could be instantly filled by the button in the Gene Pool building but has since changed to the Animal Shelter. Using the Animal Shelter will fill the remainder of your bar with red hearts, and deliver a surprise. It can be done once per day. Activating Hearts To help with collection, the row of hearts at the top of the screen will pulse, accompanied by a single chime, to signify that a new heart is available for harvest. Clicking on the row of hearts will center your view on the building with the heart in it. To activate a heart, tap the residential lot it is floating above. Then, press and hold on the heart-shaped button until the heart that appears in the middle of the screen has reached its full size. Text will flash across the heart once it is fully activated. Once activated, the heart will be added to the bar near the top of the screen. Golden Hearts If the couple that is in a house would successfully make an offspring, then they'll make a golden heart. The heart you hold down in each house must be in line with this couple to receive a gold heart. It isn't completely clear what purpose the golden hearts serve, but they will generally give better rewards. Previously it was believed that the golden hearts would ensure higher tier animals, but after extensive testing, this appears to be incorrect. It is believed that whenever you fill up all the hearts with gold hearts, you will receive an animal missing from your collection. This could either mean an animal you haven't seen before, or restocking an animal you have used for a mission after you have collected all the animals. Please note that this is not 100% definite. Some of the possible combinations at this time are: *Mechanic-Engineer *Sculptor-Overlord *Philosopher-Preacher *Sheriff-Sheriff *Lawyer-Sheriff *Marine-Soldier *Writer-Artist *Athlete-Athlete *Cameraman-Cameraman *Writer-Writer *Ballet Dancer-Rapper *Athlete-Cheerleader *Plumber-Construction Worker *Bartender-Waiter *Programmer-Programmer * Programmer-Artist *Assistant-Civil Servant *Guitarist-Bassist *Caddie-Cheerleader *Figure Skater-Mountain Climber *Sommelier-Chef *Gym Instructor-Martial Artist *Gymnast-Ringmaster *Talkshow Host-Reporter *Skateboarder-Olympic Swimmer *Wrestler-Figure Skater *Scientist-Mathematician *Scientist-Doctor *Gardener-Farmer It is important to note that some professions cannot be used to acquire gold hearts. Heart Rewards After all the activated hearts have been filled (denoted by a full bar of red hearts), the player will receive a Surprise package. The player will then be prompted to "cut" open the package with a swipe of their finger, which contains the prize. Prizes can include: *5,000 - 500,000 coins *+1, +2, +5 utopium *An Animal (of any rarity) Permanent Hearts The Research Lab building gives the option of permanently reducing the number of hearts required for surprises by 1 at an increasing cost of 10 Utopium per upgrade, and can be purchased 7 times. It is not known whether the permanent hearts count as being red, gold (unlikely), or are not used at all at calculating the red/gold percentage. The upgrade costs are as follows: * 10u. = first permanent heart * 20u. = second permanent heart * 30u. = third permanent heart * 50u. = fourth permanent heart * 70u. = fifth permanent heart * 90u. = sixth permanent heart * 120u. = seventh permanent heart Total cost = 380 u. Stockpiled Hearts Every time a heart is harvested, the number of stockpiled hearts is also increased. Completing the heart bar does not change the number of stockpiled hearts. A maximum of 1,000 hearts can be stockpiled at any time. One red heart represents 1 heart in the stockpile count. One golden heart represents 2 hearts in the stockpile count. Stockpiled hearts are used to activate Events. There are a few buildings where stockpiled hearts can be spent. When they are spent, they are all spent at once, resetting the total to 0. The buildings that can use stockpiled hearts are as follows: *Chemical Plant - starts the Utopium Leak event, where trees give double output for a limited time. *Carnival - starts the Funfair event, where your town spirit is increased by 30 (or more, depending on expansion level) for a limited time. *Farm - starts the Bumper Season event, where all building multipliers are doubled for a limited time. *Fireworks Factory - starts the Fireworks event, where fireworks will light up your sky for a limited time. *Dark Tower - starts the Zombie Time event, where the Cover of Darkness will arise above your Utopia. This allows you to collect more candy and splice evil professions. *Winter Fort - welcomes the Winter. When you 're-activate' the Winter event, you have a chance that Santa flies by. Playing the Reindeer Games to get Reindeer is either just possible if the Winter event is active. Text When a heart is fully pumped, a phrase in yellow text appears for a split second. These phrases don't necessarily do anything in-game but add an effect to the heart system. Some phrases include: * All I need is U (pun: All I need is Utopium) * Is love golden? (Referring to the golden hearts) * Call me maybe! (Probably referring to the song by Carly Rae Jepsen) * Let love grow! * What is love? (Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more! - A Song by Haddaway) * Let me love U (pun: Let me love Utopium) Tactics A good early game tactic is to gather all your residences into a single block, possibly close to a block of trees all viewable without having to move your view, making collection of hearts faster with no scrolling and getting to that maximum 25u daily from trees while collecting every heart asap. TIP: You can simply tap the flashing heart meter and it will center the house with a heart. Note: With the latest update, moving the heart within a house no longer seems to be possible, so the following information in re: to needing only one golden match per house may no longer apply. To make getting multiple gold hearts easier you only need one pair in each house capable of making a gold heart. This is because the position of the heart you hold down moves when you press on the people in the house, so just wait until the heart is in line with the couple you need and proceed with collecting your heart. Use the hotel to get the couple you want to use for this in the right position. NOTE: This last tactic was made impossible in the 1.5 update. Hearts do no longer jump between professions in one resident. Notes Only one heart is available for collection at any one time (I.E multiple houses cannot have hearts at the same time) and the building must have at least 2 residents and therefore buildings with more residents will have hearts appear on them more often than those with fewer. During Zombie Time, heart collection is replaced by trick-or-treating to collect candies. Historical Notes * Before the April 1st update Utopium surprises were either 2 or 5. * The 7th Research Lab upgrade was added with the 1.3 update. That reduces the hearts required to just 4 but at the massive cost of 120u for the 7th purchase, plus the other 6 upgrades. * Update 1.41 reintroduced the +5 Utopium Surprise reward Category:Game Mechanics